the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Coming up with challenges
Well, it appears that within a day, my video game challenge is looking to be a success. It's still got a lot of climbing to do, but it'll be an interesting journey. And that journey is going to involve a lot of challenges, and a lot of people have been recommending me various challenges... which is giving me some mixed feelings, for different reasons than typical requests. The nature of the beast with this channel is that I should be very familiar with a game before I consider trying do this. I wouldn't have my first play through be one of these challenges, unless it's a series with many similarities between games - like Pokemon for instance. To be fair, no one really knows all of the games that I play, especially if they're not on steam. I guess, the best thing to do would be to tell people the games that I play, and - assuming I can't think of a challenge myself - ask them to come up with something. Another thing I do want some feedback on - how is your stance on me doing two challenges from the same game - like a randomized Legend of Zelda and then a swordless Legend of Zelda? Obviously I wouldn't do these back-to-back, but a year or more apart. Because if I can't... then it means I need to pick my challenge a little bit more carefully in the future. And another debate is raw let's plays of games that are already notable for their difficulty - Dark Souls, F-Zero GX, Battletoads, etc. Alright, now the fun part. I'll list up some games that I've already come up with challenges for; and then I'll list games I really like to play, but haven't been able to think of challenges for. I'm going to do this to... give you examples of what I'm looking for. ~'Challenges I've Already Thought of~' * Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate II: Play through the game with one party member. At certain points, like after Candlekeep in the first game, people with force their way into your party. If that happens, I must immediately remove them from the party manually, without taking their items. (If I want those items, I must kill them) * Civ 5: Never war, or always war. Or... who knows. I am open to more suggestions on this one. * Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind: I must kill every named NPC (except Dagoth Ur) without dying myself once. * Legend of Zelda: Swordless run, or randomized run * Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask: After I get my ocarina and get the deku mask from the Happy Mask Salesman, I must beat the game without using the song of time once. Note - this can be done on the N64/Gamecube version, but it can't be done in the remake. * Minecraft: There are so many puzzle and adventure maps, and things like the Super Hostile series of maps. There's the Sky block, sky grid, no mining run (you need to use creepers and tnt to get stuff) * Pokemon: Nuzlockes, type-specific runs, no evolution runs. There are... many challenges. Probably will do a different one for each generation. * Scribblenauts: 10 Items challenge. I must play through every action stage in the game, utilizing only ten items across every single puzzle. * Sims 3: The most popular challenge is get one family to live for 10 generations. * Stardew Valley: 'I must have a perfect farm by Grandpa's first visit, at the end of year 2. This requires: earning 1 million gold; reaching level 10 in every skill; completing the museum; catching every fish; shipping every item; marry and have a fully upgraded house; have a friendship level of 8 with at least 8 different villagers; 4 heart friendship with pet; complete the community center; find the skull key; find the rusty key... all within 8 in-game seasons (224 in-game days) '~Games I'm looking for challenges for~ * Age of Empires II * Animal Crossing (any) * Ape Escape * Battle Realms * Beyond Good & Evil * Crash Bandicoot (first three): I would do the platinum relics again, in Crash 3, but that seems boring to watch unless you're specifically looking for a guide. * Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Fallout 3 * Fallout 4 * Gauntlet Dark Legacy * Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening: See below * Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: This game is much too linear for a randomizer to work, without some heavy-duty programming and removing many barriers of the base game. And a 3-heart run seems kind of... eh. Maybe I'd do the master quest. * Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Plants Vs Zombies: One of the reasons I started this whole challenge channel. This game is exceptionally easy when you get a good strategy going. * Project Zomboid * Psychonauts * Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale * Return to Castle Wolfenstein * Roller Coaster Tycoon Deluxe * Spyro the Dragon (first three) * Stronghold * Super Mario Bros 3 * Terraria * Tetris * Unturned * Viva Pinata * Yu-Gi-Oh: (any that I can record) * Zombies Ate My Neighbors Category:Miscellaneous